Talk:Cavern 4
New head Again, we got a new head. Please suggest names for it. Ivan247Talk Page 08:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shield. it stays untill another suggetion. And in order to get all the information done, I will stop collecting ideas at 10pm tomorrow. If there are no more ideas, "Shield" will be the final name. Ivan247Talk Page 11:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shield is good, was also my first instinct. Other suggestions could be: Fox. Cat. Arrow. 12:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shield it might be, then I might have to remove my OWN shield head.... I think demon kinda fits more.... 13:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, those little red bastards are demons alright... Ehh. I sorta agree with Demon more. 16:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I prefer "wolf" for it, but demon fits well either. Global Nonsense 22:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Got the stats of the enemies. Grey something Bat LP- 1200 Gold- 300 Attacks- launching a small and weak Wave attack. It has a large range, however. Strengths/Weakness- None. Red something Bat LP- 1400 Gold- 300 Attacks- lanching a high damage piercing laser that reflects. Strengths/Weakness- None. Green something Dragon LP- 1400 Gold- 300 Attacks- launching a slow, poisonous wave that deals a crapton of damage. S/W- None (despite that its poison) Red Boss something Bat LP- 22000 Gold- 1500 Attacks- Launching 3 of the reflecting red lasers. S/W- S- Freeze. Blue something Eel (Random Chance enemy) LP- 1000 Gold- I WONDER (300) Attacks- Launching 3 very fast reflecting Mines. (Act as normal projectile) And that's about it. I think they look more like demons, but shield would be a better name in the long run. :How about Mouse? Initially, I thought they looked like bats... Imagine... :Grey Bat Bat :LP- 1200 :Gold- 300 :Attacks- launching a small and weak Wave attack. It has a large range, however. :Strengths/Weakness- None. :But my idea would be... :Grey Mouse Bat :LP- 1200 :Gold- 300 :Attacks- launching a small and weak Wave attack. It has a large range, however. :Strengths/Weakness- None. :»NNW ¤ Talk Page █ Note: Inactive User« Votes OK, now we will stop collecting ideas and have a vote. Voting ends at 9pm, 7 August (UTC+8) Put your name into the subsection of your choice and give reasons briefly. Shield wins. Ivan247Talk Page 13:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Total: Shield: 8, Others: 0 The vote below is CLOSED. Do NOT add more votes to it. Shield *Despite it has eyes, this shape still resembles a shield for me. Ivan247Talk Page 13:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *shield sounds accurate. Majorlee 15:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *Shield it is, even though I thought they looked like demons/devils. 18:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *Shield, as head name is based on a heads shape, not what the creatures that have its head appear to be. Ganondox 20:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *It looks like one. - - -SPAM, - 21:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *I vote for this. It's accurate IMO... 03:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *Agreed...looks most like a bat, but that would be a bad choice of a name. Shield would be second choice. 09:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Kenny12938 *I guess that this is the best option... though it does'nt sound good to me. Global Nonsense 10:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Demon Arrow Wolf Fox Cat Mouse The vote above is CLOSED. Do NOT add more votes to it. Cavern 5 Soon, probably after the mountain series, Cavern 5 will be introduced. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 20:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC)